


tonight's gonna be a good good night

by polkadot



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Champion Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they win the Davis Cup, they all get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight's gonna be a good good night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louis_quatorze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_quatorze/gifts).



After they win the Davis Cup, they all get drunk. 

The celebration back at the hotel is raucous and bouncing. Roger grins for selfies with everybody, dances with Stan, and even tries his hand at a little impromptu singing. Everyone is perfect and nothing hurts, for this one shining moment. In this sport of individuals, this team win is special; it reminds him of the Olympics, except it's not just Stan he throws his arms around in joyful camamederie, it's Marco and Michi and Seve and Stan, all of his boys. He even bear-hugs Magnus Norman, who laughs and pats his back, not quite as drunk as everyone else.

“Champions,” Roger tells Stan, who is rather surreally wearing a Federer face-mask he liberated from someone in the crowd.

Stan grins, wide and free. “Champions,” he agrees, and snuggles into Roger's arms, slow-swaying to the music Michi's put on. His sense of rhythm is not improved by alcohol.

~

Roger knows that there are people out there who think he's sleeping with Rafa. (Rafa, who's never had eyes for anyone except that doe-eyed physio of his.) There are people out there who think he's sleeping with Stan. (Well. Once. Anything can happen during an Olympics, even blissed-out handjobs while wearing gold medals.) There are even people – smarter people – who think he's sleeping with Marco. (He would, in an instant, if Marco was offering. Sadly, Marco is too straight.)

Nobody ever puts a finger on the truth.

~

“God, you look good on your knees,” Seve says, tangling his fingers in Roger's hair.

Roger doesn't like people playing with his hair, not usually – although Stan tends to ignore any glares sent his way, especially since he won his Slam and gained a ton of swagger – but he makes an exception for Seve. “Yeah?” he asks, slipping his fingers under Seve's waistband.

Last time he was on his knees, he'd just clinched the Davis Cup for Switzerland. Only a few hours ago, but it seems forever. 

“Yeah,” Seve says, then sucks in his breath in a singularly unattractive yet wholly alluring way, his hand clenching in Roger's hair.

Roger grins, and sets about winning again.


End file.
